Rei's worst nightmare
by Nordic Angel
Summary: Rei walks outside since he can't sleep and soon Kai joins him. What will happen when Rei decides to confess his love for the ice cold team captain? ReiKai oneshot, mild yaoi.


KaiRei oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Beyblade or any of their characters. The only thing I own are my plot.

* * *

Rei walked outside to get some fresh air and stared in awe at the beautiful full moon that was up that night. He smiled warmly and stretched himself as if he was greeting the moon, thanking it for being up there and he felt that it was all just for him. 

Suddenly, a gentle shiver ran through him from top to bottom and a noise caught his attention. He turned his head towards the door which was opening slowly. Out from the shadows inside stepped the Bladebreakers team leader, Kai Hiwatari with his usual strict glare in his crimson eyes.

"What are you doing out here, Rei?" Rei smiled and turned his eyes back to the moon. "I couldn't sleep so I went out here to think." Kai came over to his side and looked at the moon too. A silence engulfed them and about five minutes passed before Rei broke it. "Why are you out here by the way?" Kai locked eyes with the neko-jin. "For the same reasons you had."

The silence came over them again but this time it was Kai who shattered it with his stern voice, looking up at the sky again. "You haven't been quite yourself these past few days, are you getting sick?" Rei turned to him, he thought he heard a hint of concern, but Kai's face didn't reveal any of the kind. "No." He told the truth, he wasn't catching a cold or something. His reason to why he was acting weird was a matter of his heart. He had finally realized that he liked… No, loved… Kai Hiwatari.

He had been aware of this for at least a week, never having worked up the confidence to confront his team leader. "I just… I've just…" Rei stumbled in his words, making Kai throw a glance at him again from the corner of his eye. "You've what?" Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, deciding that this time was as good as any to confess his feelings, knowing deep inside that there was a huge chance that Kai didn't feel the same way back. He opened them again and stepped in front of Kai. "I've realized that… I love you."

Kai froze to the ground, Rei's whispered words ringing through his mind before he finally understood them, as if it had been spoken in a foreign language. He noticed that Rei blushed various shades of red and he tried to speak up, but his mouth didn't obey him. And what could he say to this anyway?

"I think I'll go back inside now. Good night, Kai." Rei tried to keep his voice under control but it didn't work, Kai heard that it was shaking.

He took a firm hold on Rei's hand so that he couldn't go anywhere. His brain had started to function again, somewhat.

"I've just have to know something." He leaned in so that their cheeks barely touched and placed his free hand around Rei's shoulder so that he couldn't escape.

"What have you been thinking about all this time? How you would kiss me, perhaps?"

He could feel the boy shiver in his hands. Inside he snickered. He knew he was being bad, but he had to let Rei know, that he wasn't like that. It was better to let him down hard, making him really understand instead of saying it indirectly and gently, leaving Rei thinking that he might have a chance later. But first, he wanted to have a bit fun…

"Tell me, what have you been thinking about doing to me?" Kai's voice was warm and playful. Rei's throat went dry and he tried desperately to moisten it by swallowing repeatedly. "I… uhm…" Rei wasn't able to say anything and opened his eyes again.

"Cat got your tongue, Rei?" Kai smiled into Rei's ear, knowing that his fangs would show now. Rei smiled weakly and whispered a hoarse "Yes." Kai moved his mouth nearer to Rei's sensitive ear and let it glide along it. Rei held in a moan and Kai grinned. He had had a few dates with crazed fangirls who "won" him in competitions and he knew what he was doing.

He retracted his head, so that he could look into Rei's amber eyes, which was shivering lightly. Kai cupped Rei's cheek with his one hand and brought his face slowly closer to Rei's. "Do you want to kiss me? Sleep with me? Be with me?" Kai whispered seductively. Rei closed his eyes halfway in anticipation. "Yes."

But suddenly, he could feel the loss of heat from Kai's breath and his hand around his shoulders. Rei opened his eyes and saw Kai holding a hand on the doorknob into the dojo with a devilish grin on his lips. "That's what I thought. But you have to know, I'm not like that. Get inside and go back to sleep, we have to get up early in the morning to train for the tournament." Kai slid open the door and walked inside, leaving Rei heartbroken in the moonlight.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Rei sat up and panted fast, hardly being able to hold in a scream. He dried of some droplets of sweat from his forehead and as his eyes cleared, he recognized the hotel room he was staying in. He took a deep breath in and threw his covers of, sitting on the edge of his bed, welcoming the slightly chilly air in the room which removed the small sheen of sweat on the rest of his body.

The clock on the nightstand blinked 3 am. He went to the bathroom and drank a glass of water before returning to the bedside, looking at the person sleeping in it. His lips curled in a warm smile as he crawled into bed again, making the person in it to stir and lay his one arm out to the side. He placed himself on it, making the other turn over and place his free hand around Rei's abdomen, gently hugging him.

Rei took in the intoxicating fragrance of the others perfume and felt relaxed, safe and warm in the arms of one who he loved, and who loved him back. A smooth baritone voice escaped the lips of the hugger, his eyes still closed. "Hello, kitten. Is it time to get up?" Rei kissed his boyfriend on the neck and smiled. "No. I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Oh… Care to tell me tomorrow?" Rei nodded. "I love you, my kitten." A gentle kiss was placed on Rei's forehead. "I love you too, Kai."

* * *


End file.
